Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** **** *** | StoryTitle2 = The Search For Sub-Mariner | Writer2_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler2_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker2_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Carl Burgos | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Human Torch has been sent out to find and capture the Sub-Mariner who has been on a rampage through New York. Unable to find trace of him, the Torch returns to headquarters where his commanding officer is angry that he Torch has not yet captured the menace. When reports of the Sub-Mariner come in, the Human Torch rushes off and arrives too late to stop him from wrecking an elevated train. The Torch would repair the damage done by the Sub-Mariner and later would be summoned by Betty Dean. Betty would attempt to convince the Torch that Namor is not that evil, however the Torch would not listen and spring into action when radio reports come in that the Sub-Mariner was attacking the Empire State Building. Again the Human Torch would arrive too late and would have to pause his pursuit to help those endangered by the Sub-Mariner. The same would happen when going to the Brooklyn Zoo where the Torch would have to stop to help recapture all the freed animals. Finally catching up with the Sub-Mariner at the Brooklyn Bridge, the Human Torch's flame powers would force the Atlantean to flee the scene, however he would vow to return and face the Human Torch soon. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * ** Frank ** Jeff Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** **** | StoryTitle3 = The Angel | Writer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Writer3_2 = Ray Gill | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Angel comes to the rescue of a kidnapped girl whom is behind held for ransom. Although he catches her kidnappers by surprise, he is soon over powered and knocked out. He is tied up and held prisoner next to her. While wondering why the girl was kidnapped when her father was a losing businessman he would overhear the gangs leader talk about the ransom attempt was an attempt to force the girls father to sell his controlling stock to the Metlmore Steel Company. Freeing himself, the Angel would untie the girl and clash with the crooks. With the aid of the kidnapped girl, the Angel would take out all the crooks. When spiriting the girl off to the authorities, she would fake a fainting spell so that the Angel could carry her away. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed kidnap victimThe last name of the victim's father is stated to be Rogers, so it stands to reason the victim shares that last name. Antagonists: * Unnamed business man * Unnamed crooks ** Frank Races and Species: * Locations: * Cabin in the woods | StoryTitle4 = The Masked Raider | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Mexican Pete, a local witnesses a bank robbery, where the teller is shot dead and attempts to follow the bandits. Along the way he comes across the Masked Raider who agrees to help capture the robbers. While investigating the crime scene, the Masked Raider would wonder why the bandits would rob a bank with little money, and would find a scrap of old newspaper on the property. With the help of Mexican Pete, the Masked Raider would track the crooks to a saloon in Rio Cacques. Getting the jump on the bandits, the Masked Raider would be knocked out. Surprisingly, when a lantern is knocked over the crooks leave the Raider and the stolen loot to burn. Mexican Pete comes to the Raider's rescue and they also collect the bag of stolen loot. They catch up with the crooks and capture them. Going back to the sheriff, the Raider explains that he has figured out the reason for the robbery. Going to the bank, he orders the bank manager to be arrested. The Raider explains that the manager had been embezzling his customers money, and in order to hide the truth coming out in an up coming audit, he staged a fake robbery in order to murder the teller, the only person that could implicate him of his crimes. With the bank manager arrested, the Masked Raider -- with his new partner Mexican Pete -- ride off before they can be thanked for their help. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Brady and his gang * Unnamed bank president Other Characters: * Unnamed sheriff Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unspecified town | StoryTitle5 = Dynamite's Doom | Writer5_1 = Jack D'Arcy | Penciler5_1 = Sam Gilman | Inker5_1 = Sam Gilman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Steve Burnette is the guard of a silver mine while it is closed down during the winter months. One night he is ambushed by a crook who knocks him out and ties him up. He wakes up the next morning and realizes that they came to steal dynamite from the powder shack. Rushing outside he is too late to stop the crooks from using it to stop a passing train and loot it. However, he tracks the crooks down to their hideout and knocks them out and turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Sandy Races and Species: * Locations: * Unspecified town | StoryTitle6 = Electro | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Steve Dahlman | Inker6_1 = Steve Dahlman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Continued from last issue... "Boss" Sapro makes good his promise to capture the Electro robot: Getting word out to his gang, they storm the Electro building and take it by force, kidnapping Professor Zog. Taking the scientist to their hideout, they would force Zog to use Electro to free Sapro. Fearing for his life, Zog would be forced to commit robberies and kidnap District Attorney Rupert Haden. No matter what the authorities tried to do, nothing could stop Electro from committing it's criminal acts. Meanwhile on the planet Ligra, Jago king of the Dragon-Men would learn of Electro's existence and consider the robot ideal for his plans on overthrowing the ruling Lion-Men of the planet. Loading a ship full of his soldiers they fly to Earth where they storm Sapro's hide out and make short work of the crooks. They then force Professor Zog to come with them. Boarding the alien ship with Electro, Zog is flown off to the distant planet Ligra. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * , the King of Dragon-Men Other Characters: * * Jones * Briggs * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * Planet | StoryTitle7 = Mystery Detective | Writer7_1 = Stockbridge Winslow | Penciler7_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker7_1 = Irwin Hasen | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = When going to make a deposit at the bank, the Ferret stumbles upon a robbery being committed by Blackie Giles. When Giles attempts to shoot down the Ferret, he survives thanks to his bullet proof vest, but the crooks manage to escape with the stolen money anyway. When the police inspector arrives, the Ferret gets him to agree not to publish his involvement in the robbery. This allows the Ferret to use himself as bait. Putting a classified in the paper demanding that Blackie pay him for his silence, the Ferret waits for the paper to come out. When it does, Blackie and his men kidnap the Ferret and attempt to murder him and dump his body at sea. Although the remove the Ferret's bullet proof vest, they only graze him and was their attentions are turned elsewhere the Ferret gets the drop on them. Knocking all the crooks out, the Ferret takes control of the ship and returns it to port, turning the crooks over to the authorities. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mac Other Characters: * Unnamed commissioner Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Hudson Dock ** | StoryTitle8 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker8_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = When Barrie Richards inherits his fathers gold mine, he hires engineer Lester Drake to help him mine it. When Lester suggest using slaves to do the job, Richards refuses finding the practice deplorable. However, when Richards falls through a game trap and breaks his ankle, Drake kills him and forges documents to make it look like Richards sold him the mine. With the aid of the slave trading chief Abwama, Lester gets as population of slave workers from other tribes to train elephants to help mine the gold. One of the tribe leaders seeks out the help of Ka-Zar who attempts to free the slaves but falls into the same trap Richards did. Captured, Ka-Zar is left to be trampled to death in the elephant pen, however he convinces the elephants to help him. Ordering them to stampede the hut where Lester and Abwama were resting the two men are trampled to death. In the aftermath, Ka-Zar frees the slaves and returns to his home. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , the lion Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Gold Mine | Notes = Continuity Notes The Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner Meet/The Search For Sub-Mariner * This premiere clash between the Human Torch and the Sub-Mariner was revisited later in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References